


Un chico nuevo en la escuela.

by Mitsu_x3



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_x3/pseuds/Mitsu_x3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habla sobre un chico llamado David White. 17 años. Entra a un nuevo instituto por cambios de aires. Tiene problemas como cualquier otra persona en su vida. En este nuevo instituto conoce a un chico que le cambiará la vida por completo, o eso es lo que él cree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo chico en clases.

Degrassi. Una secundaria donde mucho ha ocurrido. Ha pasado por grandes problemas como también ha tenido grandes logros; tiene grandes cosas como su gran piscina, sus canchas de recreación, sus parques e inclusive su localización. Todo esto la hace peculiar, particular y original. Como también sus estudiantes, eso es lo más peculiar de todo.

Esto fue todo lo que me dijeron, pero en realidad todo esto me da igual. Yo solo vine a estudiar. Sí, Soy un nuevo estudiante de Degrassi.

Mi nombre es David, tengo 17 años de edad, soy algo alto supongo, mido un tanto de 1.80 cm. Mi complexión es media, no soy flaco como tampoco atlético, mi cabello es marrón oscuro y mis ojos son miel, miel oscuros. No tengo intención de hacer algún amigo, solo quiero sacar mis estudios rápidamente para poder largarme a estudiar a la universidad y no, no soy un chico rico que me pagarán todo, llevo trabajado en mis tiempos libres para poder reunir y pagar mis estudios, mis padres son de clase media pero no pueden pagarme una gran universidad, por lo que debo trabajar para ello.

Entrando a Degrassi veo que todo es muy pintoresco: la gente, la entrada, e inclusive tienen un letrero donde dicen lo más importante que acontecerá, como por ejemplo ''no olviden apoyar a las panteras este viernes'', ¿quiénes son las panteras? bueno da igual, de todas formas no estoy interesado en deportes, soy un bueno para nada en ese tipo de cosas.

Me dijeron que fuese a dirección a recoger mi horario y ese tipo de cosas. Al llegar me encontré con un tipo algo alto, calvo, de una edad comprendida entre los 40-50 años, se encontraba algo ocupado por lo que no se percató de mi presencia. 

-Ajá- dije como si estuviese buscando algo.

-Oh, hola, en que te puedo ayudar?, no te he visto por aquí- dice él de una manera agitada y con prisa. 

-Soy David, David White. El nuevo estudiante, el que transfirieron hace poco, bueno ese David- dije de una manera seca y ruda.

-OH! ya, claro ¿quiere tus horarios y papeles?- 

-Sí, bueno para eso estoy aquí ¿no?- sonreí de una manera hipócrita, rayos este tipo era un perdedor. 

-Yo soy el Director Simpson, gusto en conocerte-

-Mucho gusto- extendí mi mano y apreté la suya, vaya, tengo de director un perdedor; se metió entre sus papeles y estuvo buscando mis horarios por un rato. Al encontrarlos me los entregó inmediatamente y extendió su mano

-Buena suerte en tu primer día chico- me fui sin darle la mano, no lo soportaba más.

-Salón 4, creo que tendré que comenzar a buscarle-

-Ese queda en aquel pasillo- dice una chica de pelo marrón, piel clara, ojos claros y frenillos.

-Muchas gracias- dije mientras daba media vuelta hacia donde me había señalado -Yo también voy a esa clase ¿eres nuevo? si quieres te acompaño, Mi nombre en Anya, gusto en conocerte- 

-Mi nombre es David, es un gusto- mentía, no era un gusto. Caminamos juntos mientras ella hablaba de deportes, del equipo de porristas, de las actividades extracurriculares, de esto, de aquello, de dónde sacaba tantas energías para hablar. 

-Por cierto ¡yo estoy en el equipo de animadoras! Deberías pasar por algún club si te interesa- dijo ella de una manera muy animada. Claro es animadora por eso habla tanto, joder y no se callaba. Entramos al salón, era la clase de arte, la profesora entró mientras todos nos sentábamos. No sabía dónde sentarme y me quedé parado esperando órdenes. 

Entró el Sr. Simpson

-Chicos! hoy quería presentarles a un nuevo compañero de clases: es David White, Saluda David ¿cuéntanos algo sobre ti?- 

''oh dios, este tipo aparece en momentos muy oportunos, no podía tener una bienvenida de lo más común y ya'' pensé. 

-Hola, mi nombre es David, vengo de Vancouver. Tengo 17 años de edad y aquí me ven parado frente a ustedes introduciéndome- mostré una gran sonrisa como si lo estuviese disfrutando, pero en realidad no era así.

-Bueno! trátenlo como su familia, ya que ahora es uno de ustedes- sí, claro uno de ustedes.

-Te puedes sentar frente de Riley, el chico de cabello rizo y rubio- dice la profesora. Comencé a buscarle con la mirada, le hallé. Era un hombre bastante atlético, diría que está en algún equipo deportivo. Mientras caminaba se me quedó mirando fijamente, detesto cuando hacen eso, es intimidante. Me sonrojé mientras fruncía el ceño. Volteé mi mirada y el rió, se había dado cuenta. 

Qué molesto, tener que sentarme frente a él.

Me senté. Saqué mis cuadernos y empecé a copiar lo que hablaba la profesora. Estaba hablando sobre el arte gótico. Copiaba mis apuntes cuando me lanzan una bola de papel. Golpeó en mi hombro, cayó y así la dejé, ni me molesté en recogerla. Cuando escucho

-Eh, Eh- volteo y este chico rubio que olvidé su nombre me hace gestos de que abra la bola de papel. 

-Está bien- le dije. Tomé un bocado de aire como símbolo de que no lo quería ver.

Lo tomé, abrí y leí:

Hey, si quieres te muestro Degrassi después de esta clase.

Tomé mi lapicero y escribí:

''No, no estoy interesado, gracias''.

Me volteé y se la devolví. Al tanto de unos segundos me la lanzó a mi escritorio. La abrí de nuevo. Estaba empezando a ser molesto este jueguito de niños. 

Vamos, será divertido.

Volví a enrollarla. Pedí permiso para levantarme y botar el papel. Al regresar, el chico rubio me miró y se rió. Pensé:

'Ah da igual, que tío tan molesto, espero no verlo en otras clases''.

Terminó la clase, comencé a revisar mi horario y al parecer tenía dos horas libres. Decidí buscar un buen lugar donde pasar esas dos horas. Salí al parque y vi un árbol muy frondoso. Me acerqué para lanzar mis cosas, me acosté, saqué un libro y empecé a leer. Era una novela policial. Por unos segundos empecé a sentir el cansancio en mí, bajé el libro y quedé en un profundo sueño. 

-Hey- suavemente sentí como me movían, abrí los ojos.

-Qué quieres, dije medio dormido- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de quién me estaba hablando.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu sueño, solo vine a charlar-

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, me pasé las manos por la cara y subí mi mirada. Ahí se encontraba… Era este chico rubio de la clase de arte

-Mira no estoy interesado en ese tour- me acosté de nuevo.

Él insistió -Te guste o no, me pusieron a cargo tuyo mientras te adaptas a tu nuevo ''ambiente'' según el Sr. Simpson- 

Oh bien, el viejo y este se unieron para hacerme los días una mierda.

-Mira tour o no, solo quiero descansar, así que por favor, si eres tan amable de irte por donde viniste-

-Oye, relájate, solo quiero que seamos amigos- 

Sí, amigos, claro.

-Como quieras- sentados ahí en el árbol había una gran tensión. No quería pasar mi tiempo libre de esta manera así que...

-Mi nombre es David, gusto en conocerte chico rubio- 

-Mi nombre no es chico rubio. Es Riley. R-I-L-E-Y, Riley Stavros-

-Muy bien chico rubio, dame una pequeña reseña de Degrassi entonces- Comenzó a hablar acerca de Degrassi, el equipo de futbol, esto y aquello, mientras hablaba sentí algo no sé, dentro de mí, como si me interesase ese chico rubio. Así que pensé por qué no ser amigos digo, no puedo estar solo todo el tiempo y puedo sacar provecho de este gorila futbolista.

-Riley te gustaría pasar por mi casa después de clases, podemos ver películas no sé ¿qué dices?- su rostro se iluminó cuando dije eso.

-Muy bien, luego de clases nos vemos en la entrada y nos vamos juntos- la campana sonó y era hora de ir a clases. 

En clases no hubo algún acontecimiento que deba recordar, así que fueron digamos aburridas. Ya terminaba la clase cuando la misma chica que me dio la bienvenida se acercó mientras yo metía mis cosas en el casillero. 

-Te vi con mi amigo Riley esta mañana, te cayó bien- dije mientras muestra su ''perfecta sonrisa''. 

-Ah sí, el chico rubio, se podría decir que si, lo invité a mi casa para ver unas películas, estará encargado de mi un tiempo así que debo llevármela bien con él- 

-Sí, él me contó. Por cierto no quiero ser ruda pero ¿eres gay?-

-¿Ah? Que no ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Bueno, invitaste a un chico a tu casa la primera vez que lo conoces y por si no lo sabes, Riley es gay- 

-¿Ah sí? No sabía y da igual. No tengo nada en contra de los gays. Me son indiferentes si están con un hombre, una mujer, un gato, un perro, un árbol-

-Qué sentido del humor tan extraño. Bueno ya mañana me cuentas cómo te fue- Anya se fue y yo me dirigí a la entrada donde estaba Riley esperándome.


	2. Un nuevo amigo.

\-------Riley------- 

Hoy conocí a David, es el nuevo chico de Degrassi, viene de Vancouver y es muy guapo. Me pusieron a cargo de él y lo tomé como oportunidad de conocerle. Se ve que es muy frío y aburrido. Pero hoy me invitó a su casa. Creo que es una buena señal, daré mis mejores movimientos hoy. 

\--------David-------- 

Riley y yo estábamos de camino a casa. Mientras eso, entablamos una conversación.

-Qué coincidencia, tu casa queda por el mismo camino que la mía- dice Riley.

-Sí, qué coincidencia- seguimos caminando y me paré un momento, me quedé fijo mirando una pareja besándome y abrazando pasando cerca de mí. No sé por qué pero me deprimió. 

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- reaccioné al momento que Riley me preguntó.

-Si, estoy bien, tranquilo- seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa.

-Ahí es, vamos- nos acercamos a la casa y abrí la puerta.

-Pasa tu primero- le dije a Riley, se por qué lo dije. Luego entré yo.

-WOW!!!- exclamó Riley, se había asustado por mi perro, se llama Neón, es de raza bóxer, no es muy grande pero si es muy musculoso, le gusta hacer ejercicios.

-Tranquilo, no hace nada, mientras estés conmigo, claro-

-Entonces no me separaré de ti-

Fuimos a la sala de estar donde tengo un televisor gigante, nos sentamos en el mueble, era uno de esos para dos personas, me gustaba mucho, es muy acolchado, mi perro se acostó cerca de nosotros y no le quitaba la mirada a Riley.

-Oye tu perro me está mirando mucho, es intimidante-

-Tranquilo, que no te va a hacer nada, confía en mí- prendí el televisor, prendí el blu-ray e introduje una película, esta era ''faces in the crowd'', la compré hace poco y no tenía la oportunidad de verlo sino hasta ahora. Fui a la cocina y prepare unas cotufas mientras empezaba la película. 

-WOW, quieto perrito- Un grito de Riley me hizo devolverme a la sala. Mi perro se encontraba cerca de él e intentaba morderle.

-YA NEÓN, VETE A TU CAMA- reaccionó al mismo instante y se fue. Riley estaba agitado.

-¡Tu perro casi me mata!-

-No seas gallina es solo un perro, además él es así, es algo celoso-

-Me pregunto si pensará que somos novios- dijo Riley en un tono burlón. No me dio risa. Me di media vuelta y me devolví a la cocina esperando a que las cotufas se preparasen. Al rato entró Riley.

– ¿Y tus padres?-

 

-No vivo con ellos, esta casa es de una tía y me la dejó cuando murió. Mis padres estaban muy liados con deudas y les planteé la idea de irme a vivir solo. Les pareció bien y aquí me ves- 

-Oh ya veo. Bueno mejor, más privacidad para ti- 

-Sí, en parte sí, pero a veces te sientes solo. Aunque ya me acostumbre a la soledad, no es como que esté acostumbrado a estar acompañado- una lagrima salió y rápidamente me limpié esperando que Riley no se haya dado cuenta. Las cotufas terminaron de prepararse y la película estaba a punto de empezar luego de larga publicidad. Nos sentamos y la empezamos a ver. De vez en cuando nuestras manos chocaban cuando sacábamos cotufas. A veces sentía que Riley intentaba acariciarla suavemente, pero en realidad solo era mi imaginación. Era imposible, alguien jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. 

Las ''señales'' de Riley se hacían cada vez más obvias, comencé a sentirme algo incómodo. No me gustaba este tipo de cosas y mucho menos con alguien que acababa de conocer. 

En cuanto la película terminó le dije a Riley -Creo que debes irte ya, es tarde y mañana hay clases- lo dije en un tono de ''ensueño'' mientras bostezaba. 

-Bueno, no es muy tarde, puedo quedarme un poco más- dice él de manera entusiasta. No quería que se quedara más tiempo. Sentía que en cualquier momento se me lanzaría encima y no lo quería. 

-Está bien, subamos a mi cuarto, ahí tengo un Xbox 360, podemos jugar algo si quieres-, él asentó con la cabeza, subimos las escaleras y fuimos directo a mi cuarto

-¿Dónde queda el baño?-

-Es aquella puerta- la señalé con mi dedo. Él fue allá mientras yo arreglaba mi cuarto para luego prender la consola. 

Estuvimos un rato jugando y no hubo algo que denotar, cada vez que se acercaba cada vez más a mí me alejaba poco a poco, sin que se diese cuenta o algo así. Aprovechaba momentos de victoria o de concentración para moverme de donde estaba y no estar cerca de él.

A la final terminó yéndose una hora después, le abrí la puerta y lo despedí con un apretón de manos.


	3. Pasos ligeros

\-----Riley----- 

-Riley. Riley. Hey RI. ¿Riley? ¿Estás aquí?-

-Perdón Anya, estaba pensando en algo ¿qué decías?-. 

-Pensando en algo o en alguien ¿Riley?- dijo Anya de manera burlona y picara.

-Muy bien, me atrapaste, estaba pensando en David-

-¿Cómo les fue ayer? Hicieron algo ''interesante''- dijo Anya mientras movía su cabello hacía atrás y me miraba de manera ''interesante''. 

-¡NO! Si de apenas y nos conocemos. Además creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando acercarme a él, siempre se alejaba o algo parecido-

-Bueno si te das cuenta Riley, se ve que es una persona muy aislada, yo que tu no me haría tantas ilusiones acerca de él- Anya tenía razón, es demasiado aislado, pero hay algo en el que me atrae, hay algo que no se puedo describir, no me daré por vencido aún. 

La campana sonó y me despedí de amiga Anya. La siguiente clase era de biología, clase en la cual estaba junto a David. Mi oportunidad de verle y hablarle. 

Entré y ahí se encontraba, en un puesto cerca de la ventana mirando fuera, con una mirada perdida, como si estuviese en otro mundo de sus pensamientos. Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-oh, oh eres tú ¿qué tal?-

-Perdón, estabas en algún ''buen'' sueño, pero hay clases y debía despertarte- 

-Sí, ya lo sabía, solo estaba mirando fuera mientras esperaba que la profesora llegase- 

-Y... ¿el puesto está ocupado? ¿Puedo sentarme?- 

-Sí claro, siéntate, sigo sin tener pareja de laboratorio- 

La profesora entró y empezó a dar su clase acerca de la anatomía de ciertos animales, como los mamíferos y esto, y aquello. La verdad no presté mucha atención, estaba mirando a David, aún no sé porque me gusta tanto, solo lo conozco desde ayer y ya siento algo que no puedo describir, pero no me precipitaré, tomaré las cosas con calma y le iré conociendo poco a poco. 

-Riley, llevas mirándome fijamente toda la clase ¿tengo algo?- dijo David de manera imprevista, se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba. Me apené y no sabía que responder. 

-No, no, nada, solo me llamó la atención tu sweater ¿dónde lo compraste?- creo que fue una mala excusa de mi parte.

-¿Éste?, bueno sí, me gusta bastante. Lo compré en Vancouver, lo siento- volteó la cabeza dirección a la profesora y siguió en lo suyo. No puedo creerlo, se creyó esa excusa tan barata. 

Terminó la clase y todos salían. Él simplemente se quedó ahí sentando, seguía viendo fuera, me dio curiosidad y decidí preguntarle. 

-¿Por qué ves tanto hacia fuera? ¿Algo que te llame la atención?- 

-Que, no, no es nada… es sólo que a veces me da nostalgia vivir aquí, estudiar aquí, el estar solo- él mostró cierta infelicidad en su rostro, me sentí algo mal y decidí animarle. 

-Bueno, supongo que tenías muchos amigos en Vancouver, pero ahora vives aquí y creo que tendrás que adaptarte… tranquilo yo te ayudaré- dije de manera entusiasta y animada. 

-Gracias, y bueno en realidad no tenía ningún amigo en mi antigua escuela. Pero aun así da nostalgia- 

-¿Quieres ir hoy al parque? Ya que no conoces la ciudad podría darte unos tips de donde te gustaría estar- 

-Me parece bien ¿a qué horas y en dónde nos vemos?- 

-Vamos al finalizar las clases- 

-Te veré en la entrada entonces- Tomó sus cosas y se fue sin más. Otra oportunidad para saber más de él. Creo que tendré que ser más directo. 

Al finalizar las clases ahí se encontraba esperándome en la entrada tal y como había dicho. Cada vez que lo veía sentía algo en mi corazón. Sigo sin saber qué es.

Le saludé y decidimos ir juntos al parque.

-No queda muy lejos de aquí, así que podemos ir a pie- le dije, el solo asentó con su cabeza, pareciera que no tenía ánimos de hablar. De todas formas le iba a sacar conversación en cualquier momento. 

Al llegar lo primero que exclamó fue -¡Vaya! Es muy grande, hay demasiados árboles y puedo ver un montón ardillas en ciertos árboles, como también puedo ver un lago, y patos- estaba bastante animado, cambió su estado de ánimo de un momento a otro, cosa que me alegra, así podré sacarle conversación. 

-Venga, venga. Muéstrame el parque- me tomó la mano y me obligó a caminar, me sentí algo apenado por el hecho de que me tomase la mano en público… pero se sentía bien. Apreté mi mano un poco más y la ajusté de manera que quedasen totalmente juntas. Pensé que al hacer esto se soltaría pero no lo hizo, así que disfruté el recorrido. 

-Mira, qué patos tan lindos. Venga, vamos allá me pareció ver una ardilla- estaba muy entusiasmado, que faceta tan interesante de David, era como un niño pequeño.

Paseamos un rato por el parque. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer. El frio comenzó a cobrar cuentas, sentía mi cuerpo helado.

-Oye ¿por qué no nos sentamos? Estoy cansado y está haciendo bastante frio- dije de manera algo imponente. 

-Está bien- no hubo ninguna señal de objeción ni molestia en la respuesta de David. 

Nos sentamos en una de esas sillas para dos personas, pareciera que iba a nevar, algo raro en esta época del año. Estábamos en septiembre.

-Sabes, está haciendo bastante frio ¿me puedo acercar un poco más a ti?- Dijo David mientras me miraba fijamente a mis ojos. Tenía su cara roja del frio, se veía tan tierno e inocente. No me negué y él se acercó a mí.

-Se siente bien- Comenzó a abrazar mi brazo mientras apretaba ambas manos con las mías, acostó su cabeza en mi hombro y subió sus piernas a la silla.

-Eh.. Oye así te sientes... ¿mejor?- dije de manera penosa, estábamos en medio del parque, y él estaba totalmente pegado a mí. 

-Sí, me siento un poco más abrigado… gracias a ti- lo dijo de manera apenada.

-Sabes, momentos así me hacen apreciar la vida, amo el frio, amo los parques, me gusta estar con la naturaleza, además... me gusta estar acompañado- Esta última frase la dijo suavemente, como si quisiese que no me enterase. Decidí tomar el siguiente paso: solté el brazo que me sostenía y lo pasé por sus hombros luego lo empujé para que se acostase en mi regazo.

-Es... espera Riley ¿qué haces?- dijo de manera muy apenada, se podía notar en su tono de voz, suave y entre cortado.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada, todo va a estar bien- mientras se encontraba acostado pasé mi brazo por su pecho y lo abracé suavemente. Acerqué mi rostro y levemente lo besé en sus labios, aquellos labios que por alguna razón deseaba tanto, no hubo ninguna acción negativa por parte de David, todo fue fluyendo y el beso se alargaba. En un momento David pasó su mano por mi pecho intentando separarnos.

-Es… espera Riley- dijo entre cortados. 

-Tranquilo... Todo estará bien- seguí besándolo y David no mostró ninguna objeción. Al momento de llevar el beso a un siguiente nivel mi celular sonó. 

-¡AH!- gritó David sorprendido. Se levantó rápidamente y me dio la espalda como símbolo de vergüenza.

-¿Aló? Sí, sí. Sí mama estaré allá en un momento. Sí, sí mama, perdón por no avisar que llegaría tarde hoy- colgué el teléfono. Estaba molesto, las madres como siempre te llaman en momentos más inoportunos.

-David, debo irme, nos vemos mañana- me acerqué para darle un abrazo y me evadió.

-Hasta mañana Riley- no podía mirarme a los ojos, ni siquiera subió su mirada para despedirse, se notaba su vergüenza, de apenas se despidió se fue hacia su casa. Aunque nuestras casas quedaban por el mismo camino, él tomó otro camino y además… mi casa es mucho más lejos que la de él.

Di media vuelta y caminé hacía mi casa. Entre tanto me llegó un texto al celular. 

''Gracias por la noche de hoy, el parque me gustó bastante y no lo solo eso fue lo que me gustó, nos vemos mañana''. Una gran sonrisa despertó este mensaje en mí.


	4. Cambios drásticos.

\-----Riley----- 

Como cualquier otra mañana en Degrassi, no había nada interesante sucediendo. Lo único de lo que la gente hablaba era acerca del próximo juego de las Panteras, el equipo de fútbol. MI equipo de fútbol. Así es, yo soy el Capitán de las panteras. 

El tiempo en clases pasa lentamente. Desafortunadamente hoy miércoles no comparto ninguna clase con David, es una lástima, ya que me gusta estar a su lado, aunque ha estado algo esquivo desde lo que sucedió anoche. Al llegar a Degrassi y saludarle simplemente me respondió y se marchó, quizá esta algo confundido por lo que sucedió. Sé cómo se siente… una vez me sentí así. 

-Hey Riley ¿Quieres tomar una café luego de clases?- dice Anya mostrando su perfecta sonrisa. 

-Seguro ¿iremos tu y yo?- dije.

-No, viene Peter también-

-Muy bien, allá nos vemos entonces-.

La próxima clase era historia. La verdad no soy un estudiante tan aplicado, lo más importante para mí es el fútbol… claro los estudios también, pero estoy a punto de conseguir una beca deportiva y no puedo dejar que cosas pequeñas interfieran en mi camino, cosas como problemas de corazón. 

De camino a la clase me encontré a David en su casillero. Se encontraba ahí parado, buscando algo entre sus cosas. Me quedé estático, viéndolo fijamente. Decidí acercarme y sacarle conversación. 

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?- Dije mientras ponía mi brazo sobre los casilleros, demostrando seguridad. 

-Hey, hola Riley, estoy bien gracias, solo busco algo desde hace rato y no lo encuentro- dijo David. 

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, aún tengo un poco de tiempo antes de ir a clases- 

-Bueno, lo que busco es una hoja, es de fondo negro y sus letras son pequeñas y blanca. Son mis notas de mi anterior escuela, las necesito para entregarlas al director- 

-Bueno dame varios libros y cuadernos e iré buscando- 

David me dio varios de sus documentos para que lo ayudase a buscar, creo que mi plan de entablar una conversación no fue bien. Terminé ayudándole a buscar en sus cosas y no pudimos hablar mientras tanto. Estaba tan ocupado con sus cosas que ni siquiera me volteaba a mirar. 

Al final encontró sus notas sin mi ayuda y el timbre sonó sin aviso. Tenía que irme y el también. Nos despedimos sin más y cada quien tomó su camino.

En clase no sucedió nada interesante, sólo el profesor hablando acerca de historia, de esto y de aquello, como dije antes, soy un malo para estas cosas. Estaba ansioso para irme con Anya y Peter a despejar la mente. La clase terminó y me fui a la entrada donde me esperaban los chicos. Fuimos juntos al Dot, pedimos unas malteadas y unos bocadillos mientras entablábamos una conversación. 

-Entonces Riley ¿cómo te fue en tu ''cita'' con David?- Preguntó Peter de manera burlona. 

-Pues la ''cita'' fue bien, lo que no está bien es la ''post-cita''- Dije mientras tomaba aire en sentido de decepción. 

-Bueno, pues cuenta Riley- Dijo Anya mientras tomaba su malteada y ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro. 

-La verdad, todo estaba bien e inclusive nos besamos, pero ahora me habla como si nada hubiese sucedido- 

-Si, como cuando me besaste e ignorabas que algo sucedió- Dijo Peter de manera sarcástica. 

-Eso es distinto Peter, en ese entonces no estaba muy seguro de mi sexualidad- 

-Quizá eso es lo que siente David en este entonces. Quizá se siente algo confuso con lo que sucedió contigo anoche ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él?- Dijo Anya de manera animada, dándome aliento. 

-Es cierto, además de que hoy no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar-

-Bueno ya está dicho, ahora a divertirse y olvidar todo eso- dijo Peter mientras alzaba su vaso para así brindar por nuestra amistad.

La conversación siguió con bromas y risas, no seguimos hablando del tema de David, sino más bien hablamos acerca del partido de Futbol que se acercaba y que todos esperaban con ansias. Se hizo tarde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los chicos debían irse. Me despedí de ellos y decidí tomar el consejo de Anya en escribirle a David para hablar. 

''David ¿cómo estás? Bueno... me preguntaba si estabas disponible un momento, quisiera hablar contigo'' le escribí el texto mientras caminaba por el parque, al poco tiempo me respondió diciendo: ''Lo siento Riley, en estos momentos me encuentro en mi nuevo trabajo y no puedo verte, será mañana en Degrassi que hablemos''. 

Le dejé de responder, no quería molestarle mientras trabajaba y me fui directo a casa.


	5. Cambios drásticos Pt.2

\-----Riley----- 

De nuevo, despierto como cualquier otra mañana con la rutina de todos los días: bañarse, desayunar y luego ir a clases. Mientras me bañaba recibí un texto de Anya, sabía que era ella ya que tengo un tono especial para Anya. No pensé que fuese importante y seguí bañándome. Al salir tomé mi toalla, me sequé un poco y me puse mi ropa interior. Fui directo a mi celular, lo abrí y comencé a leer su texto. 

''Riley, no te imaginas lo que acaba de suceder, alguien destruyó el casillero de David. Rompieron y quemaron todas sus pertenencias. Vi a David acercarse al casillero. Lo vio fijamente, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Creo que deberías hablar con él''. 

El mensaje de Anya me dejo en shock ¿por qué le harían algo así a David? Hace poco que entró a Degrassi y ¿ya tiene enemigos? De todas formas estuvo mal lo que le hicieron. Mi cuerpo empezó a llenarse de ansiedad e ira. Decidí irme rápido, no desayuné con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible. 

Al llegar a Degrassi escucho varios estudiantes hablando acerca de la ''tragedia'' y de quién pudo haber hecho algo así.

Me encontré a Anya por las oficinas, tomé aire, me acerque a ella y le dije:

-¿Dónde está David?- Dije ansiosamente.

-Bien Riley. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo Anya en tono molesto. 

-Perdón, es que me preocupa David. Supongo que estará devastado y creo que soy la única persona con la que ha entablado una conversación desde que llegó aquí- 

-Sí, es cierto, unos chicos me dijeron que lo vieron por las canchas de baloncesto, deberías ir a revisar, quizá aún se encuentre ahí- 

-Gracias Anya, te debo una- 

Me despedí de ella y me fui hacia las canchas de baloncesto, efectivamente ahí se encontraba él, en las bancas del lugar, estaba en posición fetal, tenía el rostro mirando hacía el piso... me acerqué y me senté cerca suyo. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte mientras puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros. 

Él subió la mirada, no tenía signos de haber llorado, solo se veía algo rojo. -¿Crees que me encuentro bien?- dijo de manera sarcástica. 

-Per...Perdón, no es mi intención molestarte- quité mi brazo de sus hombros -Solo estoy preocupado por ti ¿sabes?- 

-Sí, bueno no tienes que preocuparte. Metete en tus asuntos- dijo de manera fría y molesta.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? sólo intento ayudarte- me levanté y me alejé de él -Entonces busca a alguien que te consuele- grité de manera molesta mientras me alejaba. 

-¡Vete! De todas formas no necesito de tu ''consuelo'' Riley, solo eres igual a los demás- 

Eso que dijo me hizo parar y devolverme a donde se encontraba, me miró desconcertado y frunciendo el ceño, me le abalancé, apreté sus muñecas y me puse encima de él. 

-¿Pe...Pero que haces? ¡Déjame en paz idiota!- gritó él de manera furiosa. 

-YO NO SOY IGUAL A LOS DEMÁS- dije mientras le miraba fijamente. Él simplemente guardé silencio para luego voltear su mirada. Dejó de resistirse y le solté ambas muñecas. Él sólo se quedaba ahí callado mirando a otro lugar que no fuese mi rostro, estaba avergonzado. 

-No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más- dijo suavemente. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto misterio David? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- 

-Simplemente aléjate de mí, no quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero ser eso ni nada más- 

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- 

Hubo un largo silencio al hacer mi pregunta, David estaba dudoso de su respuesta, volteó su mirada hacia mí. 

-Sí, es lo que quiero- dijo con voz temblorosa. 

-Si es lo que quieres- me levante de él y me alejé. Al abrir la puerta del gimnasio volteé y dije -Respetaré tu decisión-

Ya luego afuera me encontré a Peter.

-Supiste lo que le sucedió a tu amigo David- Dijo él.

-Sí, sí supe y no, no es mi amigo- dije de manera molesta. 

-¡Wow! No sé qué habrá sucedido entre ustedes dos, pero escuche que quemaron su casillero esta mañana, además de eso escuché que cuando entró a Degrassi intentó defenderse de quienes hicieron eso pero entre varios lo golpearon- 

Quede sorprendido. Quiere decir que David se encontraba muy mal y yo sólo fui egoísta al intentar ''ayudarle'' cuando ni siquiera sabía la historia completa. 

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?-

-Fueron Derek y sus amigos-

-Creo que tengo que hacerle una visita-


	6. Cambios drásticos Pt.3

\----David---- 

Desperté pensativo. Lo que sucedió anoche no tenía que haber sucedido. Fue demasiado rápido. Aunque fue él quien me besó, yo sólo me resistí…

¿Si fuese así por que escribí aquel mensaje? 

Hice la rutina diaria, bajé las escaleras y alimente a mi perro, prendí la tv mientras cocinaba mi desayuno. Aún tenía tiempo antes de irme a clases. Mo había nada interesante en la tv, películas repetidas, noticias de lo más aburrido. 

Me despedí de Neón y fui camino a la escuela. Como tenía tiempo de sobra y no quería llegar tan temprano decidí irme caminando, no quedaba tan lejos y así me ejercitaba un poco. 

Solo faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar a Degrassi cuando fui interceptado por unos chicos, creo que estudian en Degrassi, me parecía haberlos visto en unas ocasiones por los pasillos. Se acercaron a mí y me siguieron el paso de caminata. 

-Hola, chico nuevo ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo uno de ellos, era alto y musculoso. Usaba una gorra y tenía su cabello largo rubio y de piel blanca. 

-¿Te importa cómo me encuentro?- dije de manera cortante. 

-¡Wow! El chico nuevo es agresivo- dijo él más alto de todos y todos rieron, no le veía la gracia. 

-Quizá necesites un tour por la ciudad- me tomaron de los brazos y me obligaron a caminar hacia otra dirección. Me solté y los empujé. 

-No necesito un tour, ya conozco lo suficiente. Gracias por su ''hospitalidad''- di media vuelta y me aleje de ellos.

-Imbéciles- dije en voz baja. 

-Pequeño, este tour es obligatorio- corrieron hacia mí y el más alto de todos me levantó.

-¡Joder! Déjenme en paz- intentaba liberarme pero no podía así que tome su cabello y lo jalé, instantáneamente me soltó y caí. 

-Eso fue muy bajo- dijo el chico alto. 

-No tan bajo como esto- y pateé su entre pierna. Él cayó rendido en la calle maldiciendo. 

Corrí hacía la otra calle y grité -Espero te haya gustado ¡imbécil!-

-Ya nos veremos, te buscaré y te haré picadillos ¡no te olvides de mi rostro!- dijo el más alto de todos.

-¡No lo haré, no me olvidaré de tu rostro y tú no te olvides del mío!- corrí camino a Degrassi, era algo tarde y debía llegar a clases a tiempo. 

Pude lograrlo a tiempo. Entré rápidamente a clases, el profesor me regañó por mi retraso pero aun así pude entrar. Me agaché a mi bolso para sacar mis cuadernos. 

 

-Perdón la tardanza ¿puedo entrar?- esa voz se me hacía conocida, levante mi rostro, y sí, efectivamente era aquel tipo alto que intentó molestarme. Mientras entraba me miró con odio, pero aun así no le tenía miedo, puede hacer lo que quiera. 

El profesor estaba explicando unas ecuaciones de matemática cuando me cae un papel a mi escritorio. Lo abrí para ver que decía ''eres hombre muerto'' volteé y aquel tipo me miró e hizo señas con sus puños que me iba a golpear. Le sonreí y le saludé, esto hizo que se molestase aún más. 

La clase terminó y caminé fuera. Aquel tipo solo se quedó ahí, mirándome fijamente, como dije antes no le tenía miedo. Fui directo a mi casillero en busca de mis notas del antiguo colegio en Vancouver, debía entregarlas a dirección. Entre tanto alboroto Riley se acercó a mí y me ayudo a buscar mis notas, aun así las encontré por mi cuenta. Me despedí de él y fui a mi otra clase. Afortunadamente no compartía clases con aquel tipo, no necesitaba más distracciones en clases. 

Era clases de contables, el profesor explicaba acerca de los libros que deben llevar los administradores de las empresas. Entre tanto pensé en Riley y nuestro beso, creo que fue mala idea el haberme dejado, aunque también fue mi culpa el haber cruzado los límites al tomar su mano. No lo pensé, simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera inconsciente, la verdad creo que tengo problemas. A veces hago cosas sin pensarlo, aunque todos las hacemos, mi problema es distinto es más, es como si tuviese personalidades mixtas dentro de mí o es que soy una persona muy confusa o es que estoy muy loco. Aceptarlo es el primer paso. El segundo, bueno no sé que cual sea el segundo, solo sé que he sido así toda la vida y yo nunca pedí ser así. 

Terminaron las clases, era hora de irme en busca de trabajo, no podía seguir siendo un mantenido. Fui a mi casillero a buscar mi currículo laboral. Salí de Degrassi y me encontré a los chicos ''malos'' de nuevo, volteé mi mirada.

Ellos caminaron a mi dirección. 

-¿Necesitas ayudas con tus cosas?- dijo un tipo de pequeña estatura, de piel clara y cabello oscuro, corto y ondulado.

-No, no necesito ayuda de ninguno de ustedes...- me aleje de ellos

-Aunque pensándolo bien, pueden cargar mis cosas, no sería mala idea ya que quieren ayudar- dije de manera burlona mientras me reía de ellos. 

-Eres hombre muerto- dijo aquel tipo pequeño.

-Déjalo, déjalo. Ya tendrá su hora- dijo el más alto de todos. 

-¡Oh! Habló tu dueño, creo que deberías tener un poco más de respeto a ti mismo y pensar por cuenta propia. Oh cierto, no puedes- seguía burlándome de ellos. 

-Tranquilo chico nuevo, quien ríe de último, ríe mejor- dijo el más alto de todos. 

-Muy bien, ya veremos quién será- 

Me alejé de ellos y tomé el bus para ir al área comercial. Ahí visité cada establecimiento, ninguno me daba respuesta, solo decían ''ya te llamaremos''. Es obvio que nunca lo harán. Después de tanto buscar y buscar vi un pequeño café llamado ''El iris del sol''. Un nombre interesante. Entré y tenía una arquitectura bastante oscura, era gótico de los años, bueno no se dé que años, solo sé que es un movimiento europeo de hace más de 200 años. En el mostrador se encontraba un hombre de elevada edad, yo diría unos 60 años. Me acerqué a él. 

-Buenas tardes, estoy dejando currículos en varios lugares, así que quería dejar el mío aquí- dije de manera cortés. 

-¿Me lo puedes mostrar?- dijo el señor de elevada edad. 

-Sí, aquí esta- saqué un currículo de mi bolso y se lo entregué al señor, empezó a leerlo en su mente. 

-Entonces, David ¿no? Aquí dice que tu disponibilidad es inmediata- 

-Así es- dije de manera ansiosa, esto de buscar trabajo no es lo mío, soy muy tímido. 

-¿Entonces podrías empezar hoy mismo?- 

-¿¡En serio!?- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de brillo de la emoción.

-Sí, mi antiguo ayudante se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad y era el único que tenía. Aquí dice que tienes experiencia en cafés así que ¿quieres?- 

-Sí ¡sí quiero señor! ¿Qué debo hacer?- 

-Allá- señaló con su dedo -Es el baño para empleados, aunque solo seamos dos, ahí encontrarás el uniforme, póntelo y luego sal. Dentro de poco empezarán a llegar los clientes y serás mi ayudante. Yo te diré que hacer mientras sucede todo el trabajo. 

-Está bien señor- 

-Por cierto mi nombre es Raymond- 

-Mucho gusto señor Raymond. Iré directo a cambiarme- fui al baño. Al entrar vi el uniforme y al instante reí. Era uno de esas vestimentas de la antigua Europa: camisa blanca, pantalones negros, chaqueta negra y un sombrero de esos de noble. Me puse y me veía ridículamente gracioso. Salí totalmente apenado.

-Te queda bien. Ven David te diré qué hacer- el señor Raymond me explicó acerca la cafetera, la pastelería y varias cosas más: cómo debía arreglar las vasijas y mi manera de dirigirme a los clientes. 

Llegaron muchos clientes. No pensé que esto se llenase tanto, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan famoso… pero me equivoqué, a veces estaba detrás del mostrador haciendo café, a veces entregándolo y a veces recibiendo dinero. El señor Raymond se encargaba de los pastelillos y postres, la clientela descendió un poco y pude descansar un poco. Entre tanto me llegó un mensaje de Riley diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, le respondí que no podía, que estaba trabajando. 

Terminé mi horario y me fui directo a casa. De camino a ésta sentí que alguien me estaba persiguiendo. Aceleré mi paso y esta persona hizo lo mismo. Comencé a agitarme, no quería ser robado ni mucho menos asesinado. Corrí y el mismo también lo hizo. Di vuelta hacia otra calle y un choque contra un tipo. Por sorpresa era el mismo de Degrassi. Con quien choqué fue aquel chico alto que me estaba molestado y el que me perseguía era uno de sus perros falderos. De repente salieron tres personas de varios lugares, entre esos el enano del cual me burlé. 

-¿Me pregunto quién reirá de ultimo?- dijo el alto. 

Entre varios me tomaron de los brazos, puse resistencia pero no podía contra tres personas. El enano se acercó y dijo -¿Ahora quien se burla de quién?- 

-Sigo pensando que no tienes cerebro y que eres un imbécil- dije de manera burlona. El enano respondió con un golpe en mi estómago, con lo que me hizo perder el aire retenido. 

-Creo que no estás en condiciones de hacer bromas- dijo el alto riéndose de mí.

-Sí, no estás en condiciones- dijo el enano. 

-Como siempre, los perros falderos repiten lo mismo de sus amos- dije aun burlándome de ellos. 

Esto hizo que se molestara más y comenzó a golpearme. Me lanzaron contra el piso y entre todos me patearon… Afortunadamente venía una patrulla de policías. Qué alivio. Todos ellos salieron corriendo y yo quedé ahí tirado en el piso.

El alto gritó mientras corría -¡Esto aún no ha acabado!- 

Los policías me ayudaron a levantarme y me hicieron preguntas acerca de si los conocía. Les dije que no, no quería involucrar a la policía, solo son problemas colegiales. Ya luego me vengaré. Me subieron al coche y me llevaron a casa.


	7. Cambios drásticos Pt.4

\-----David----- 

Los policías me dejaron en casa, me dijeron que me cuidase más, que estos maleantes pueden volver. Se fueron sin más y entré a mi casa. Mi perro Neón estaba ansioso de verme, no me había visto en todo el día. Le acaricié y le alimente. Hice mi cena y prendí la televisión aunque como de costumbre no había nada interesante que ver. Al terminar de cenar la apagué y me fui directo a mi cama, pensando en qué puedo hacer para vengarme de estos tipos. 

Al otro día me levanto algo adolorido por los golpes de ayer. Entré a bañarme y en el espejo vi varios moretones, grandes morenotes, sólo verlos me llenaba de ira. Entré a bañarme para luego vestirme y desayunar cereal. Dejé agua y comida a mi perro, me despedí y partí a la escuela.

Esta vez tomé la decisión de irme en bus, no quería encontrarme a estos matones en el camino, no estaba preparado para lidiar con ellos… El bus tardó bastante en pasar, estuve alrededor de 20 min esperándole, al final pasó y me monté. No había nadie conocido. Me senté en los primeros puestos y espere a llegar a Degrassi, la carretera estaba despejada así que no tomó mucho tiempo en llegar a Degrassi. 

Al llegar veo mucha gente reunida en la entrada. Al verme pasar unas chicas, ríen ¿acaso soy popular? No sé por qué, pero sentí un muy mal presentimiento. Caminé por los pasillos para ir a mi casillero. Vi mucha gente reunida cerca de la hilera donde se encontraba mi casillero. Me acerqué rápidamente y vi mi casillero abierto, la cerradura estaba rota como si la hubiesen forzado. Estaba vacío, totalmente vacío. Comencé a fastidiarme, estaba ansioso, comencé a sudar rápidamente. Empujé a las personas para acercarme a mi casillero. Comencé a buscar mis cosas. No había rastro de ellas… ninguna de ellas. 

-¿Está bien? ¿Te sucedió algo?- volteé y era Anya quien había dicho esto. 

-Me encuentro bien, lo que no se encuentran bien son mis cosas ¡no encuentro nada!- dije de manera ansiosa, estaba muy molesto.

-David, llegué temprano y me pareció ver a Derek y sus amigos cerca del basurero con una bolsa que se veía pesada… no sé... pero creo que eran tus cosas- 

-¡NO! Espero las cosas estén bien- salí corriendo hacia el basurero y ahí se encontraban todos estos imbéciles. Tenían en una caja de metal una especie de fogata, me acerque y ellos voltearon. 

-Mira… mira… mira quien decidió aparecer por estos lados. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bruce, para que no lo olvides nunca- dice el chico de pelo largo claro y alto.

-Y mi nombre es Derek. Debes conocerme mucho por aquí- dijo el pequeño enano de pelo corto y ondulado. 

-Para mí siempre serás perrito faldero- dije retando mi suerte.

El enano Derek intentó acercarse de manera furiosa pero Bruce lo detuvo, ambos rieron y compartieron miradas. 

-Yo que tú me preocuparía por otras cosas, como TUS cosas- dijo Bruce.

-¿¡QUE!?- me acerqué rápidamente a la caja de metal y ahí estaban varias de mis cosas, totalmente quemadas. Pude reconocer que eran mis cosas ya que tenía un lapicero de metal que no se había deshecho aún... lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. Ahí se encontraban ciertas cosas preciadas, entre esas mis documentos oficiales: como notas, constancias de viaje y estudio e inclusive estaba mi pasaporte que olvidé el primer día y nunca lo recogí... tomé el bolígrafo entre las llamas y lo puse en mi bolsillo, fue lo único que pude recuperar. Me levanté, día media vuelta y me alejé de mis cosas y de esos imbéciles mientras se burlaban de mí. Gritaban cosas como ''niñita'' ''cobarde'', no tenía ánimos de hacerles frente, ya no valía la pena. Mis cosas estaban destruidas, no pensaba en venganza ni nada, esos hijos de puta dieron exactamente en el punto.

Entré al instituto, fui camino al baño y me lavé la cara. No quería demostrar que había llorado. Todas las escuelas son iguales, todas las personas son iguales, aman ver sufrir a los demás. No le veo el placer al ver a los demás sufrir, ¿por qué los humanos tenemos que ser tan miserables? Terminé mi momento de odio en el baño y salí. Al caminar por el pasillo me encontré al director con los Bruce y sus perritos falderos, incluyendo a Derek, el director hizo señas de que me acercase, afirmé con mi cabeza y me acerqué. 

-¿Estos ''estudiantes'' fueron los que sabotearon tu casillero?- Dijo el director. 

-Sí, son ellos- 

 

-Muy bien, todos ustedes irán a detención. Esto… esto va para largo ¡quedara en su reporte escolar de por vida!-dijo el director de manera furiosa, los imbéciles simplemente mostraron rostros de molesto. 

-No, no vale la pena. De todas formas mis cosas no volverán- me alejé de ellos, no tenía caso que quedase un reporte ni nada. Estas heridas ya no sanarán y no, no es por las cosas materiales, es por algo más. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde relajarme. Me fui directo al gimnasio, más específicamente a la cancha de baloncesto, me senté entre tantas gradas, me acurruqué y muchos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente, y de la nada se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio, y de sorpresa me encontré con Riley, hice de cuenta como si no lo hubiese visto, esperé a que se acercase. 

Comenzó a preguntarme como me sentía, era obvio que no me sentía nada bien idiota. Tuvimos una discusión y le dije que no quería que se me acercase más nunca.

¿Por qué lo hice?

Él solo quería animarme. Dejó la cancha y yo quede ahí totalmente solo, tan solo que mi mente recreó muchas escenas que no quería recordar. En mi anterior escuela siempre me molestaban, siempre tomaban mis cosas y las destrozaban. La verdad detrás del intercambio fue que mi familia quería darme una nueva vida, un nuevo comenzar.

Todo empezó en mis primeros años en aquella escuela, me había hecho amigo de cierto chico llamado Daniel. Era digamos el chico popular, todos querían ser su amigo. Por cierta casualidad del destino nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Siempre me mantenía alejado de las personas, pero Daniel… no sé… con él sentía ese aire de amistad, sentía que podía confiar en él o eso pensé... siempre comíamos juntos en la cafetería, siempre estábamos juntos a un lado y al otro. En trabajos grupales siempre estábamos juntos. Comencé a sentir bastante confianza por Daniel, hasta que un día en mi casa le comencé a contar acerca de mi problema de personalidad múltiple. Dijo que sí lo había notado, que a veces cambiaba de personalidad, no eran repentinos, más bien era de un día para otro. Le dije que no era bipolar, solo eran conflictos de personalidad. Me dijo que se tenía que ir, lo acompañé hasta la puerta y le despedí.

Al otro día en el instituto la gente me veía pasar y se reían, se burlaban de mí desde diestra a siniestra. Comencé a agitarme, no sabía la razón de que ellos se ríen, me acerqué a mi casillero y escrito en marcadores decía ''Loco maniaco''.

-no puede ser- pensé. Repentinamente desde las bocinas del establecimiento del cuerpo estudiantil se escuchó la voz de Daniel. 

-¡Chicos! Les traigo la última noticia del instituto, para los que no sepan ¡tengan miedo David! ¡Está totalmente loco!- y comenzó a reír desde el micrófono -Y si no me crees escuchen esta grabación. 

Era una grabación acerca de la conversación que tuve con Daniel la noche anterior acerca de mi problema digamos mental. Había grabado todo, quedé anonadado, no sabía qué hacer, todos me miraban y se reían. 

-¡Ah y David! ¡Si crees que alguna vez fui tu amigo estás equivocado, sólo eres una basura más del montón!- comenzó a reír y los demás le siguieron. Salí corriendo hacia el baño y me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Empecé a llorar hasta que llegaron los profesores y me sacaron de ahí, me llevaron a la oficina del director, ahí se encontraba el mismo y Daniel. 

-David… como sabes Daniel publicó cierta grabación tuya en los micrófonos de presidencia estudiantil… sólo haré una pregunta... ¿eso es cierto?- dijo el director. 

Agaché mi cabeza y dije -Si, es verdad ¡pero no es que yo sea un monstruo o algo, jamás he herido a alguien, no soy bipolar!- dije de manera triste.

-Está bien, David, te sentirás muy confundido y triste, pero solo te digo que no podrás seguir estudiando en mi instituto, que alguien con tus incapacidades estudie aquí pone en peligro a otros estudiantes-

-Pee..Que!?- alcé mi voz -¿Cuáles ''INCAPACIDADES'' acaso cree que estoy enfermo?-

-No, no… sólo digo, que quizá necesites ayuda-

-¡NO LA NECESITO, NO NECESITO NADA! ¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE BIEN ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDEN ENTENDER!?-

-Mira, podrás finalizar el curso aquí pero para el próximo tendrás que irte-

-¡¿YO!? ¿¡Y por qué no Daniel, lo que hizo está mal!?-

-Es cierto, lo que hizo está mal. Pero le agradecemos el haberlo hecho-

-Qu...- no pude terminar oración, salí pirado de la sala de dirección.

Así transcurrió todo mi año: las demás personas me molestaban, me llamaban loco, algunas personas se acercaban a mí de manera gentil para luego decirme que me podían ''ayudar''. Esos ignorantes no entendían que no estaba mal de mi cabeza, eran sólo personalidades. No es que quiera matar a alguien o algo parecido, mi completo año se volvió un infierno, comencé a detestar a la sociedad, a la gente. Ellos siempre buscan una manera de discriminarte, ni siquiera se toman la molestia de buscar el porqué de las cosas. Sólo me discriminaron sin más y esto que sucedió en Degrassi solo será el principio, el principio de todo y no quiero vuelva a suceder...


End file.
